


Can't Deny

by Hyora_Park



Category: K-pop, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyora_Park/pseuds/Hyora_Park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri. WonMi (Siwon x Zhoumi) fic incest! Don't Like? Don't Read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title : Can't Deny

 

Author : Park Hyo Ra

 

Pair : WonMi

 

Genre : Romance, Drama

 

Rate : T

 

Chapter : 1 of ?

 

Summary : Siwon tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan ibunya sendiri

 

Disclaimer : God. Them Selves. Story's mine

 

**Warning : This is a boy x boy fic with crack pair as main pair**

**Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Gaje tingkat dewa**

**Incest! *jika anda orang yang tidak dapat membedakan antara fiksi dan dunia nyata, sangat saya sarankan menjauh dari genre yang satu ini***

**Mpreg!Zhoumi**

**Don't' Like? Don't Read!**

**Tidak menerima flame dan bash.**

**Masih mau flame dan bash? Lebih baik anda mengambil kursus bahasa. Karena saya yakin anda masih membutuhkan bimbingan dalam membaca. *evil smirk***

**Konkrit, kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan**

.

.

.

Choi Seung Hyun dan Choi Zhoumi adalah pasangan yang sangat beruntung.

 

Kenapa?

 

Karena Tuhan berbaik hati pada pasangan ini dengan membiarkan sang 'istri' hamil dan melahirkan seorang putra yang diberi nama Choi Siwon. Terdengar biasa saja bukan?

 

Tapi ketika kalian tau bahwa sang 'istri' adalah seorang pria? Bagaimana reaksi anda?

  


Tekejut? Tidak percaya? Atau menganggapnya sebuah keajaiban?

 

Tapi itulah yang mereka alami.

 

Sepertinya waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sang anak telah berusia tiga tahun. Sang anak yang berumur tiga tahun itu tengah asyik memandangi sang ibu yang sedang mencuci piring. Sedangkan sang ayah berada diruang tengah; menonton televisi, berita lebih tepatnya.

 

"Mma… aku ingin jadi pendamping Umma…"

 

Sang Ibu menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring dan menatap anaknya heran "Ha? Apa yang kau katakan Wonie?"

 

"Jadilah pendampingku Umma, aku akan jadi suami yang lebih baik dari Appa. Percayalah padaku" ujarnya dengan mimik lucu

 

Sang ibu tercengang, lalu ia tertawa "Hahaha… kalau begitu kau harus menghadapi Appamu" ujar sang ibu sambil menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung sang anak dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda

 

Anak kecil berumur tiga tahun itu berlari menghampiri Appanya dan berkata "Appa, setelah aku dewasa nanti, bolehkah aku menikah dengan Umma?"

  


Mendengar penuturan dari anaknya, Seung Hyun tertawa dengan keras

 

"Ya! Kenapa Appa tertawa?" omelnya lucu "Jawab aku~ bolehkah aku bersama Umma?"

 

"Hahaha… anak appa lucu sekali~" gemas Seung Hyun dan membawa anak itu kedalam pelukannya

 

"Appa~ sesak~ aku tak bisa bernafas~" rengeknya seraya memukul dada sang Ayah

 

Sang ayah langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya "Ne, ne. Maafkan Appa. Apa kau tidak salah bicara? Pendamping Umma?"

 

"Tentu saja tidak. Umma sangat cantik. Aku ingin menggantikan Appa" sahut anak kecil itu mantap. Respon sang Ayah? Ia hanya melongo mendengar penuturan buah hatinya.

 

"Appa~ jangan menatapku seperti itu~" ucap anak berumur tiga tahun itu sambil menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya. Sang ayah membawa anaknya dalam pangkuannya dan berkata "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pendamping Umma?"

 

"Ne" ucap anaknya mantap dan penuh keyakinan

 

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus melawan Appa terlebih dahulu~" ucap sang ayah sambil mulai mengelitiki sang anak

 

"Hahaha…Appa~ ampun…geli~ hahaha~"

 

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban antara ayah dan anak itu. 'Ada-ada saja' batinnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya anak yang tadinya berumur tiga tahun itu tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu menawan. Kini usia anak itu menginjak 16 tahun.

 

"Morning, Umma" seru sang anak seraya mencium pipi kanan sang Ibu

 

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencium istriku?" marah seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas

 

"Istrimu cantik, sih~ Jangan salahkan aku"

 

"Kau berkata seperti itu sejak umurmu tiga tahun, Won _ie_ ~ carilah pasanganmu sendiri untuk kau cium"

 

Dengan muka datar sang anak menjawab "Malas"

 

"Aish~ anak ini, benar-benar…"

 

"Sudah~ Kalian jangan bertengkar. Ayo, lekas kemari dan sarapan" ucap Zhoumi menengahi pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak itu.

 

"Selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi" gumamnya sambi tersenyum

.

.

.

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan ibunya sendiri. WonMi (SiWon x ZhouMi) Fic. Don't Like? Don't Read

Title : Can't Deny

 

Author : Park Hyo Ra

 

Pair : WonMi

 

Genre : Romance, Drama

 

Rate : T

 

Chapter : 2 of ?

 

Summary : Siwon tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan ibunya sendiri

 

Disclaimer : God, Them Selves. Story's Mine.

 

Warning : This is a boyxboy story with crack pair as main pair

 

Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, abal nan nista tingkat dewa

 

Incest! *jika anda bukan orang yang bisa membedakan antara fiksi dan dunia nyata, lebih baik anda menjauh dari genre yang satu ini*

 

Mpreg!Zhoumi

 

Don't Like? Don't Read

 

Tidak menerima flame dan bash.

 

Masih mau flame dan bash? Lebih baik anda kursus bahasa. Karena saya yakin anda masih membutuhkan bimbingan dalam membaca *smirk*

 

Konkrit, kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi, akhirnya mereka mulai memakan sarapannya.

 

Kalian heran kenapa ayah dan anak itu bersikap seperti tadi?

 

Tentu saja mereka sedang bergurau.

 

Apakah kalian berfikir Siwon benar-benar mencintai ibu kandungnya dalam artian yang sebenarnya?

 

Siwon memang mencintai Zhoumi. Tanpanya, ia tak akan ada didunia ini.

 

Tidak…tidak…

 

Tidak ada perasaan lebih dari itu.

 

Sepertinya.

 

"Ya! Berhentilah bermesraan didepanku! Sungguh menyebalkan!" dengusnya ketika ia melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang asyik suap-suapan

 

"Kenapa, Wonie, kau iri ya?" goda sang ayah dengan nada jahil

 

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus; kesal. "Sudahlah, Hyunie, jangan ganggu terus anakmu" ucap sang ibu menengahi "Hihihi~ tapi dia lucu sekali saat marah, Mimi"

 

"Ya! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti pelawak?!"

 

"Astaga, jangan berteriak ketika makan, Wonie" ucap sang ibu memberi peringatan

 

"Mianhaeyo, Umma"

 

Sang ayah tersenyum jahil, menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata tanpa suara "Rasakan kau" dan sang anak hanya dapat menunjukkan raut kesalnya

 

"Hyunie…" ucap Zhoumi penuh penekanan

 

"Ne, chagiya. Aku tak akan menganggunya lagi"

 

"Habiskan sarapan kalian. Aku tak mau semua makanan sia-sia. Arra?"

 

"Arraseo" jawab ayah dan anak itu kompak

 

Mereka lalu terdiam; berkonsentrasi untuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Jika tidak, maka sang ibu akan marah besar dan menceramahi mereka tentang 'masih-banyak-orang-diluar-sana-yang-tidak-menemukan-makanan'. Uh~ mereka tak mau mendengar 'kicauan merdu' dipagi hari.

 

"Selesai~"  ucap mereka berbarengan. Mereka lalu beranjak dari ruang makan dan bergegas menuju mobil Seung Hyun. Berhubung motor kesayangan Siwon sedang diperbaiki, untuk sementara, ia pergi bersama ayahnya.

 

"Kami berangkat" seru mereka serempak

 

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan~"

 

"Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" Seung Hyun dengan tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Zhoumi dan mencium bibir Zhoumi.

 

"Ya! Kalau kalian seperti itu terus kapan aku sampai sekolah?!"

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Katakan padaku, Wonie"

 

"Ha? Apa yang harus ku katakan, Appa?"

 

"Mengapa motormu diperbaiki? Apakah kau ikut balapan liar dan motormu rusak?"

 

"Aniyo, Appa. Itu hanya servis rutin"

 

"Apakah motormu sudah selesai diperbaiki, Wonie?"

 

"Umm. Sepulang sekolah nanti akan ku ambil. Waeyo, appa?"

 

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya. Dan heran juga"

 

Siwon hanya mengerutkan dahinya; bingung.

 

"Ne, biasanya kalau tidak ada motormu itu, kau akan menggunakan mobilmu. Tapi kenapa kali ini kau lebih memilih berangkat bersamaku?"

 

"Aku hanya sedang malas membawa mobil. Lagipula kalau aku berangkat bersama appa, lebih enak. Aku hanya duduk manis dan appa yang membawa mobil"

 

"Ya! Maksudmu aku juga berfungsi sebagai supir, begitu? Anak nakal!"

 

"Hehe, mianhaeyo appa. Aku hanya benar-benar tidak ingin membawa mobil. Itu saja. Lagipula, sekolahku dan kantor appa searah bukan?"

 

"Ne. Yasudahlah. Appa 'kan hanya penasaran"

 

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Seung Hyun kembali fokus menyetir, sedangkan Siwon terlihat kalut; seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

TBC

 

A/N : Halo semuanya~ maaf ya lama banget lanjut ya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam hidup author abal ini sehingga susah lanjutin ff *halah bahasa gue* doakan saya mendapat pekerjaan baru, ne? Terima kasih banyak karena mau mendukung fic ini. *deep bow* oh ya, jangan suruh saya update kilat ya? Soalnya, tergantung datengnya ide. Jadi, doain aja idenya cepet dateng. Ok? *digaplok reader gegara a/n kepanjangan*

 

Hey, let me know what you think of this fic.

 

So, review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Can't Deny

Author : Park Hyo Ra

Pair : WonMi

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Chapter : 3 of ?

Summary : Siwon tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan ibunya sendiri

Disclaimer : God, Them Selves. Story's Mine.

** Warning : This is a boyxboy story with crack pair as main pair **

****

** Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, abal nan nista tingkat dewa **

****

** Incest! *jika anda bukan orang yang bisa membedakan antara fiksi dan dunia nyata, lebih baik anda menjauh dari genre yang satu ini* **

****

** Mpreg!Zhoumi **

****

** Don't Like? Don't Read **

****

** Tidak menerima flame dan bash. **

****

** Masih mau flame dan bash? Lebih baik anda kursus bahasa. Karena saya yakin anda masih membutuhkan bimbingan dalam membaca *smirk* **

****

** Konkrit, kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan. **

****

.

.

.

 

Siwon tengah berfikir, mengapa ia terus merasakan hal seperti ini? Kenapa Ia sangat tidak suka saat-

"Wonie, kita sudah sampai"

"….."

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Seung Hyun menoleh ke anaknya Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sang anak pelan "Wonie, kita sudah sampai"

Siwon yang tersadar dari pikirannya segera menjawab sang ayah "O-oh. Gomawo Appa"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Maukah kau bercerita padaku?"

"Aniyo, appa. Nan gwenchanayo"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

"Yasudah, belajar yang benar. Appa tidak mau perusahaan Appa nantinya bangkrut ketika kau yang menangani"

"Ayay kapten. Lagipula, aku ini 'kan anak pintar. kemungkinan yang Appa maksudkan, sepertinya tidak akan terjadi"

"Percaya diri sekali kau" ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum "Hei. Sampai kapan kau mau berada dimobilku? Aku bisa terlambat!"

.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang kalian kerjakan halaman 105. Ada soal trigonometri, limit dan logaritma. Kalian kerjakan sekarang, kumpulkan saat bel istirahat. Arraseo?"

"Ne, songsaengnim"

"Choi siwon-sshi, jika waktu anda lebih berharga untuk melamun daripada mendengarkan apa yang saya katakan, lebih baik anda keluar "

"Siwon-ah" bisik seseorang disampingnya sembari menyikut lengannya

"A-ah.. Chansuhamnida seonsaengnim"

"Bisa kau ulang apa yang kukatakan barusan?"

Seseorang disebelahnya mencoba menyenggol kakinya; memberi kode dan menunjuk buka itu melalui isyarat mata.

"Kau meminta kami mengerjakan soal halaman 105 dimana terdapat soal trigonometri, limit dan logaritma. Lalu dikumpulkan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi"

"Keunde, kau benar. Jangan terlalu sering membantunya, Tan Hangeng"

"Ch-chansuhamnida"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?"

"....."

"Ya! Siwon-ah. Jawab aku"

"Apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan"

Hangeng terdiam. Ia tau bahwa orang yang ada didepannya berbohong. Tapi ia juga tak berani untuk bertanya terlalu jauh. Mungkin bukan sekarang saat yang tepat menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Walaupun sejujurnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan temanya ini. Lihat saja, dari tadi ia hanya mengaduk sup yang ada dihadapannya, bukan memakannya.

Hangeng hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang benar-benar kacau. Ingatannya pun kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu…

"Geng, jika kau selalu bersama dengan seseorang yang bahkan kau lupa kapan kau dan dia mulai bersama. Dan dalam pikiranmu hanya ada dia, dan kau tak sanggup melihatnya bersama orang lain. Kau hanya menginginkannya disisimu, mungkinkah kau mencintainya?"

"Mungkin kau hanya…"

...Hanphonenya bergetar; membawa ia dari ingatan masa lalu ke dalam keadaan yang sekarang.

Sebuah pesan masuk

_ From : Wu Zhun _

__

_ Baby, tolong katakan pada Siwon, motornya sudah selesai. Kapan ia mau mengambilnya? Kabari aku. _

_ Jangan lupa makan. Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit. Wo Ai Ni :* _

Hangeng tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya.

"Geng, mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa kau mendapat pesan dari _namjachingumu_?" tanya Siwon penuh nada menggoda

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Ne, dia bilang motormu sudah selesai. Kapan kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Tentu hari ini juga. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan diantar Appa. Seperti anak sekolah dasar"

Hangeng terkikik geli mendengar penuturannya "Oke, aku kirim pesan untuknya. Sebentar ya"

_ To : Wu Zhun _

__

_ Dia akan mengambilnya hari ini. Ne, aku sudah selesai makan. ^^ kau juga jangan lupa makan. Wo Ye Ai Ni~ :* _

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya kembali bergetar

_ From : Wu Zhun _

__

_ Katakan padanya, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkan padanya nanti sepulang kalian sekolah? _

_ Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, baby. Besok hari sabtu, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? _

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana kalau ia yang mengantarnya padamu? Wu Zhun bilang ia ingin menjemputku"

"Tak masalah"

Dengan segera ia membalas pesan dari kekasihnya

_ To : Wu Zhun _

__

_ Baiklah. Siwon setuju. Sampai jumpa nanti pulang sekolah~ :* _

"Ya~ bahkan aku seperti hama walaupun kalian hanya berkirim pesan" sindir Siwon yang melihat Hangeng terlalu asyik dengan ponselnya

"Mianhae"

"Sudahlah~ aku 'kan hanya bercanda"

.

.

.

Kini mereka kembali ke rutinitas seorang pelajar; belajar. Ya, bel tanda masuk kembali telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Sudah dua mata pelajaran yang mereka lewati. Sebentar lagi saatnya pulang.

KRING….KRING….

"Sekian untuk hari ini anak-anak. Selamat siang"

"Selamat siang"

Seonsaengnim merekapun pergi. Anak-anak tengah sibuk membereskan buku pelajaran dan berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Bagaimana? Apa Wu Zhun menjemputmu?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku belum memeriksa ponselku" kemudian ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya.

** 1 New Message **

_ From : Wu Zhun _

__

_ Baby, aku sudah didepan sekolahmu~ ^^ _

"Ne. Dia sudah berada didepan"

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Wu Zhun, Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Atau karena sesuatu lain? Entahlah.

"Mimi, aku pulang" teriak Siwon begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Selamat datang, Wonie. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja. Seperti rutinitas pelajar yang lain"

Ketika mereka melewati ruang tengah, Siwon melihat dua sosok yang tersenyum padanya. Merasa tidak mengenal mereka, Siwon menarik lengan ibunya dan bertanya "Umma, siapa mereka? Teman umma?"

"Ah~ iya. Umma hampir saja lupa. Ayo kita kesana"

"Jeongmal mianhae Jungsoo-ya Youngwoon-ah. Masih ingat pada anakku?"

"Astaga~ benarkah ini Siwon? Tak kusangka kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu tampan" pekik seorang namja berambut blonde.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu, Zhou Mi. tapi dia juga punya postur badan dan garis wajah Seung Hyun. Tak kusangka dia sudah sebesar ini sekarang. Apa kabar, nak?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku baik, ahjusshi-nim"

"Apakah kau masih ingat padaku? Dulu aku sering menggendongmu ketika kau bayi" tanya namja berambut blonde itu antusias

"Chansuhamnida, aku tidak mengingatnya" ujar Siwon grogi

"Ahahaha~ gwenchana. Kau masih bayi ketika itu" ujarnya maklum

"Wonie, apakah kau lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah dulu"

"Aniyo, Mimi. Aku belum lapar. Aku naik ke kamarku saja"

"Ne, istirahatlah" ujar Zhou Mi lembut

Siwon mengecup pipi sang ibu dan juga berpamitan pada kedua teman ibunya "Aku permisi ahjusshi-nim" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan ia melesat pergi ke kamarnya

.

.

.

Ia masih terngiang kata-kata seorang namja tambun yang ia yakini tadi bernama Youngwoon "Anakmu benar-benar manis, Mimi. Beruntung sekali seseorang yang dapat menjadi pasangannya"

Entah mengapa ia begitu sedih mendengarnya "Aku anaknya" ucapnya lirih

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : apakah saya sudah update kilat?? Apakah sudah panjang?? Saya sangat berusaha. Hehe. Tetap setia doakan author abal ini dapat inspirasi dan pekerjaan baru, ne? ;) #plak

Hey, let me know what you think of this fic.

So, comment? ^^


End file.
